jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Zez-Kai Ell
Zez-Kai Ell war ein Jedi-Meister, der zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege im Hohen Rat der Jedi von Coruscant saß. Er war einer der wenigen überlebenden Meister nach der Vernichtung des Jedi-Konklave auf Katarr. Biografie Die Mandalorianischen Kriege Über Zez-Kai Ells Vergangenheit ist nur wenig bekannt. Nach seinem Aufstieg zum Jedi-Meister wurde er bald in den Jedi-Rat von Coruscant berufen, wo er den Beginn der Mandalorianischen Kriege miterlebte. Zu dieser Zeit ereigneten sich auch die Verwicklungen um Zayne Carrick und das Padawan Massaker von Taris. Als sich Jedi-Meister Lucien Draay kurze Zeit später vor dem Rat auf Coruscant für seinen zu Unrecht angeklagten Padawan verantworten musste und diesen auch weiterhin beschuldigte, war auch Zez-Kai Ell zugegen. Für den Jedi-Meister brachten die Mandalorianischen Kriege auch einen persönlichen Verlust mit sich, da sich sein eigener Padawan Revans Flotte anschloss und in den Kampf zog. Schließlich wurde dieser Padawan nach dem Sieg der Galaktischen Republik bei Malachor V mit vielen anderen auf die Dunkle Seite gezogen und folgte Revan und Malak immer noch, als diese als Sith-Lords die Republik angriffen. miniatur|links|Der Hohe Rat der Jedi auf Coruscant. Nach dem Sieg der Republik in der Schlacht von Malachor V kehrte allein die spätere Verbannte nach Coruscant zurück, um sich dem Urteil des Rates zu stellen. Die anwesenden Meister - Zez-Kai Ell, Kavar, Vrook Lamar, Atris und Lonna Vash - befragten die Verbannte über ihre Beweggründe und fällten schließlich ihr Urteil: Sie solle ins Exil gehen. Als eine Art von Bestätigung stieß diese dann ihr Lichtschwert in den Obelisken in der Mitte des Ratssaals, nur um kurze Zeit später Coruscant Richtung Äußerer Rand zu verlassen. Die Meister blieben noch etwas länger und diskutierten über ihren früheren Padawan. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass Kavar und Vash eher der Meinung waren, sie hätte das Richtige getan. Atris setzte die Verbannte fast mit Revan gleich und sah sie als von der Dunklen Seite verdorben an, worauf die Meisterin von Zez-Kai Ell zur Vorsicht angehalten wurde, weil er erkannt hatte, dass die Verbannte einem anderen Weg folgen würde. Allerdings hatten alle Anwesenden bemerkt, dass ihre Verbindung zur Macht auf irgendeine Art und Weise gelöst worden war, konnten sich dies jedoch nicht erklären. Jedi-Bürgerkrieg Nach den Geschehnissen um die Sternenschmiede und der erneuten Bedrohung durch die Sith traf sich der Jedi-Orden auf dem Miraluka Planeten Katarr, um dort über die drohende Gefahr zu beraten. Getrieben von seinem Hunger kam der Sith-Lord Darth Nihilus ebenfalls nach Katarr und saugte dem gesamten Planeten und allen Personen, die sich darauf befanden, das Leben aus. So blieben nur noch einige wenige Jedi übrig, die nicht am Konklave teilgenommen hatten. Unter diesen waren auch die Meister Zez-Kai Ell, Kavar, Vrook, Atris und Vash sowie die Verbannte, Bastila Shan und Mical. Die Meister entschlossen sich im Folgenden dazu, sich auf verschiedenen Welten zu verstecken, wobei Zez-Kai Ell nach Nar Shaddaa, Kavar nach Onderon, Vrook Lamar nach Dantooine, Lonna Vash nach Korriban und Atris nach Telos IV ging. Versteck auf Nar Shaddaa Nach seiner Ankunft auf Nar Shaddaa versteckte sich Zez-Kai Ell im Flüchtlingssektor der planetaren Stadt. Dort bemühte er sich möglichst unauffällig das Leben der Flüchtlinge zu erleichtern und stellte Nachforschungen über das auf überlebende Jedi ausgesetzte Kopfgeld an, was ihn bald zur Exchange führte. Hierbei lernte er auch die junge Kopfgeldjägerin Mira kennen, verbündete sich mit ihr und konnte auch ihr Geheimversteck in den Quartieren der nahegelegenen Docks nutzen. miniatur|rechts|Zez-Kai Ell in [[Miras Versteck.]] Als die Verbannte im Jahr 3951 VSY auf der Suche nach dem Jedi-Meister auf den Planeten kam, sollte sie von Visquis, einem lokalen Boss der Exchange, in eine Falle gelockt werden. Zez-Kai Ell und Mira entschlossen sich dazu, dies zu verhindern und setzten die ehemalige Jedi außer Gefecht, worauf Mira in die Gewalt des Quarren geriet. Allerdings gelang es auch der Verbannten, in das Jekk'Jekk Tarr einzudringen, wo sie schlussendlich von Goto gefangen genommen wurde. Nach der erfolgreichen Rettung der Jedi von dessen Yacht durch ihre Freunde, traf die Verbannte Zez-Kai Ell erneut in Miras Versteck. Hierbei teilte ihr der Jedi-Meister mit, dass der Fall Revans möglicherweise auf die Lehren der Jedi zurückzuführen sei und niemand je die Verantwortung für den ehemaligen Sith-Lord, seinen Schüler Malak oder die Verbannte übernommen habe. Dabei stellte er auch die Frage, ob dies nicht schon bei Arca Jeth und Ulic Qel-Droma so gewesen sei. Auch ihre Entscheidung, Revan in die Mandalorianischen Kriege zu folgen sei richtig und die Verbannung durch den Jedi-Rat falsch gewesen, da dies seiner Meinung nach die einzige Chance gewesen wäre, die eigenen Fehler zu erkennen. Er enthüllte ihr, dass Kavar den Plan ausgearbeitet hätte, nach dem sich die verbliebenen Meister auf verschiedenen Planeten verstecken sollten, um die Verbannte in die Republik zurückzubringen, und äußerte seine Zufriedenheit über ihre Rückkehr. Nach ihrem Gespräch lehrte Zez-Kai Ell die Verbannte das Juyo, eine schwer zu beherrschende Kampfform, die den Anwender leicht nahe an die Dunkle Seite bringen kann. Daraufhin versprach er, nach Dantooine zurückzukehren, wenn die rechte Zeit gekommen wäre. Rückkehr nach Dantooine miniatur|links|Die Meister im Ratssaal der [[Jedi-Enklave (Dantooine)|Jedi-Enklave.]] Auf Dantooine trafen sich die Meister Zez-Kai Ell, Vrook Lamar und Kavar - allerdings ohne Lonna Vash, die von Darth Sion auf Korriban zu Tode gefoltert worden war - in der notdürftig wieder aufgebauten Jedi-Enklave, um der Verbannten die Wahrheit über ihr Exil zu offenbaren. Diese habe aufgrund der Geschehnisse in der Schlacht von Malachor V ihre Verbindung zur Macht selbst gelöst. Da alle drei zu dem Schluss gekommen waren, dass die Verbannte eine Gefahr für die Galaxis darstelle, wollten sie sie diesmal wahrhaftig von der Macht trennen, womit diese sich einverstanden zeigte. Doch Kreia unterbrach das Treffen, rügte die Meister für ihre Arroganz. Die Meister zogen ihre Lichtschwerter und wollten der alten Frau entgegentreten. Diese wollte ihnen jedoch beweisen, dass ein Leben ohne die Macht möglich sei, betäubte die Verbannte und entzog ihnen - ähnlich Darth Nihilus bei Katarr oder der Verbannten auf Malachor V sich selbst - den Meistern die Macht, die jedoch aufgrund ihrer engen Verbindung zu dieser ohne sie nicht lebensfähig waren und starben. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|rechts|Zez-Kai Ell mit seinem violetten [[Doppelklingenlichtschwert.]] Jedi-Meister Zez-Kai Ell zeichnete sich durch eine sehr nachdenkliche und vorsichtige Grundhaltung aus. Er hinterfragte oft getroffene Entscheidungen und machte sich mögliche Konsequenzen bewusst. Aufgrund dieser Eigenschaften stellte er im Jedi-Rat eine Art ruhenden Pol dar, der neben Kavar, mit den ihn eine langjährige Freundschaft verband, und Lonna Vash zwischen Vrook Lamar und Atris vermittelte und sich dabei auf den Jedi-Kodex berief. So kam er während seines Exils auf Nar Shaddaa auch zu dem Schluss, dass die Gründe für die zurückliegenden Kriege mit den Sith, die meist aus den Reihen der Jedi hervorgegangen waren, auf eine Störung der Macht und / oder einen Fehler in den Lehren des Jedi-Ordens zurückzuführen seien. Aus diesem Grund bezeichnete sich Zez-Kai Ell nicht länger als Jedi und Angehöriger des Ordens. Trotz seiner Freude über die Rückkehr der Verbannten pflichtete Zez-Kai Ell schlussendlich Vrook Lamar und Kavar bei, dass sie von der Macht getrennt werden müsste, was allen drei schließlich zum Verhängnis wurde. Darüberhinaus war Zez-Kai Ell stark in der Macht und beherrschte einige starke Fähigkeiten sowie ein sehr guter Kämpfer. Mit seinem violetten Doppelklingenlichtschwert beherrschte er verschiedene Lichtschwertformen wie Ataru, Shien, Niman und Juyo. Hinter den Kulissen *Ursprünglich war vorgesehen, dass die Meister durch das Entziehen der Macht auf Dantooine noch nicht sofort getötet werden, sondern noch ein Gespräch mit Kreia führen. Währenddessen sollten sie noch mit verschiedenen Machtfähigkeiten von Kreia traktiert werden, bevor sie sterben. *Interessanterweise scheint der Kopfgeldjäger Stroth aus dem Comic Kräftemessen auf frühen Entwürfen von Zez-Kai Ell zu basieren, weshalb sowohl Frisur, Bart und Ohrringe der beiden Personen übereinstimmen. Eine weitere Parallele zwischen den beiden Figuren ist ihre vorsichtige und nachdenkliche Art, die sie ihre Entscheidungen oftmals überdenken lässt. Alternatives Ende Beim dunklen Ende des Spiels KotOR II kämpfen Zez-Kai Ell und die Verbannte auf Nar Shaddaa gegeneinander, wobei der Jedi-Meister getötet wird. Allerdings ist es auch auf dem Pfad der Hellen Seite möglich, den Jedi zu töten. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Stunde der Wahrheit *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi Kategorie:Legends en:Zez-Kai Ell es:Zez-Kai Ell fi:Zez-Kai Ell pt:Zez-Kai Ell ru:Зез-Кай Элл